terran_empire_australiafandomcom-20200214-history
United Nations
The United Nations (UN) is an intergovernmental organization tasked to promote international co-operation and to create and maintain international order. A replacement for the ineffective League of Nations, the organization was established on 24 October 1945 after World War II with the aim of preventing another such conflict. At its founding, the UN had 51 member states; at its height there were 193 member states, today the number of member states is approximately 20. The headquarters of the UN was in Manhattan, New York City until 12,044, where it moved to Brussels and works closely with the European Union. Further main offices are situated in Geneva, Nairobi, and Vienna. The organization is financed by assessed and voluntary contributions from its member states. Its objectives include maintaining international peace and security, promoting human rights, fostering social and economic development, protecting the environment, and providing humanitarian aid in cases of famine, natural disaster, and armed conflict. The UN was the largest, most familiar, most internationally represented and most powerful intergovernmental organization in the world, today that is considered the Terran Empire and the Terran Alliance. The United Nations were the most vocal against the Australian Revolution, and voted to remove Australia, a founding member from the United Nations. They would be willing to allow Australia a non-permanent position, however this was subject to strict regulations. When the Australian Empire invaded New Zealand they cancelled their offer and pushed to sanction the Australian Empire. These sanctions were passed, embargoing general trade as well as arms and affirming that the Australian Empire was an illegitimate nation and government, recognizing that the legitimate government was imprisoned. The United Nations maintained its view Australian Empire was an illegitimate military regime, though they admitted that no individuals had been imprisoned for speaking out against the government, and that human rights violations had not increased, rather they decreased. When the Australian Empire, now Terran Empire, was expanding into South East Asia they once again condemned their actions, labeling it militaristic and the Emperor as a greedy child. This was until the Terran Empire invited the United Nations to monitor the conflict, this drastically changed the United Nations opinion of the Empire. The United Nations witnessed the benefits that the Terran Empire was providing to South East Asia, and even though this was minute compared to the effort they would undertake when the conflict was over, the United Nations decided to recognize the Terran Empire as a legitimate government, and removed the sanctions. After the Terran Empire expanded into North America in 12,044, the United Nations was forced to dissolve, their membership had declined and new international organisations had sprung up. The world now consists of numerous multi-national organisations, the Terran Empire, the Terran Alliance, the European Union, the Mediterranean Security Council, the Baltic Community, the Gulf Cooperation Council, the Eurasian Economic Union and the North African Alliance. Prior to its dissolution, the United Nations names the European Union, the Mediterranean Security Council and the Baltic Community its successor organisations. Category:United Nations Category:International Organization